The Life After the Series
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: Just as the title says. It's Percy and Annabeth's life immediately after the last line of TLO. Percabeth fluff, and more! Please read, this is my first fanfic and will you please review? Thanks, read please!  Please read the Author's Note at the end first!
1. I Help Annabeth

**Hi, this is Arabella! I would just like to begin with a note and a disclaimer, this is my first fanfic and it picks up after the last line in the Last Olympian.**

**Disclaimer-I, sadly, am NOT, I repeat not, lucky enough to own Percabeth, otherwise stated, I am not Rick Riordon**

"**You are so going to lose." She took off down Half-Blood Hill and I sprinted after her.**

**For once, I didn't look back.**

I ran as fast as I could after her. She was just so fast.

But then, I sensed the danger before I saw it. Two new demigods were kicking a soccer ball around and one kicked it too hard. The soccer ball raced down the hill, the kids following far behind. It rolled into Annabeth's path and she tripped. She tumbled and rolled down the hill. It looked painful. I was frozen, horror-struck. I then saw her try to get up as soon as she finished rolling. As soon as she got up, she slumped to the ground again. I sprinted as fast as I could over to her.

When I got to her, she was curled up in a ball on the ground, clutching her ankle.

"Did you hear a snap?" I asked worriedly.

She faked a smirk and rolled her eyes, "Wow, seaweed brain."

"C'mon, I not kidding." I said seriously.

"I'm not either." She said.

"Okay, then, get up." I ordered.

Her smirk wiped off her face and she tried to get up. When she stood on both feet, she had a genuine triumphant smile on her lips.

"Okay, then, walk around." I ordered.

That smile disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Fine." She huffed and tried to walk. She stumbled but kept right on walking. Then she stumbled and this time I heard a snap. She cried out in pain and clutched her ankle as she fell to the ground.

I reached out and grabbed her just in time. She couldn't walk either. An idea came to my mind. I reached out and picked her up in my arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked, forcing offense.

"Carrying you to the sick room of the big house." I answered.

"Why? I am perfectly fine." She said.

"No, you are not perfectly fine, so quit faking it." I said and kept walking.

"Put me down." She ordered. I could tell she didn't want me to though. I saw her face. She had to look away to tell me that because I saw her face turn red.

"Okay." I said, faking putting her on the ground.

"Thank you." She forced out but she sounded disappointed.

"No, actually I change my mind." I said and kept walking.

"Oh." She said sounding relieved.

"Yup." I said.

I then looked at her face and saw her beautiful blonde curls perfectly caressing her face. She looked absolutely perfectly perfect in every single way. She noticed my gaze and quickly looked away, blushing. I smiled. She was mine. All mine. That was beyond comforting to me.

Then I saw her face. It looked pained and I had a mental flashback. She tried to walk and she fell and I heard a crack. I flinched and pulled her closer into me. I then saw a teardrop fall from her left eye. She gladly wound her arms around me and buried her face into my chest.

It was then when I realized that we were, somehow, at the shore of Long Island Sound. Then, an idea struck me.

I stepped into the water and grabbed Annabeth's ankle lightly and dipped it in the water. She looked up but I could tell she didn't feel any pain.

When I took her ankle out of the water, it was healed. She looked at me questioningly. I just shook my head and smiled at her. She looked away, again, and blushed an apple red. She was so cute when she did that. I leaned in and was about to kiss her when she jumped out of my arms and dove into the ocean.

I laughed, "Nice Annabeth."

Her head popped up seven feet away and she stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed at her choice of swimwear. Her shirt was ballooning out from her and her shorts were floating around her.

She dove in again. I waited but her head didn't pop back up. It had been at least ten seconds. I waited another five seconds until I dove into the water after her. I could tell the danger before I saw it. I felt, deep down, perhaps in my heart, that Annabeth was in danger.

I then came upon a struggling, beautiful girl who was tugging on her leg. It was stuck on seaweed. It was wrapped around her leg and she wasn't untying it. She was just pulling on it and making it worse. She was coughing and coughing.

I swam as fast as I could up to her and first, I created an air bubble so she could breathe. Second, I untied her ankle and I realized it was the one she had broken. Once I was done, I grabbed her around the waist and whispered, "Hold on and close your eyes." In her ear and I shot up to the surface as fast as lightning.

I told her to open her eyes and when she did and they were red.

"Are you okay?" I asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

She just shook her head and buried her face into my chest. We stayed there for a while until she pulled away.

"We should go." She said weakly.

"Yeah, hey, what time is it?" I asked her.

She checked her watch and said, "Uh-oh, it's been an hour. Argus must be looking for us. And the harpies might find us. Let's head towards Argus."

"Yeah, wait, one thing." I said, stopping her as she started to swim away.

"What?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

**And that's it! Fluffy, huh? Yeah, and Annabeth does cry. She did in the first book when she talked to Grover and Percy in the underworld. They were talking about when Annabeth had a dog.**

**-ArabellaVioletGray**


	2. Argus Speaks

**Hi! I'm Arabella and this is my second chapter of my first fanfic!!!! I'm so happy! I promise to update almost every day. Please keep reading, oh, and this is the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER—I won't admit it! I refuse to! What? I **_**don't**_** own PJO? Since when? Well that's just stupid! Fine! I'll say it! I don't own—I—I don't o—o—own these characters. Or PJO. As much as I'd want to, I can't and I don't.**

We rode in silence to our houses. I asked Annabeth if she had a place to go because she was staying in New York to go to that architect school. She said that her father said that her long-lost aunt apparently lives in New York. I asked her if she knew her and Annabeth said that she did but that aunt was a complete phsyco. She knew her when she first went to Camp Half-Blood. Her aunt always would try to hurt her. I tried to contain myself when she said that. I was so angry. I wonder if her aunt was a monster or something. Well, you never know, after all, Dr. Thorn, the manticore, was a monster.

"You know, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. I don't start school for another week." Annabeth said.

"Another _week_? Mine starts _two_ weeks from now." I said.

"Oh," she said, "well then, you could---"

"Pick you up every day? Yeah I could." I said, cutting her off.

"Okay, then, what do you want to do?" she asked. We were still in the car and an idea struck my mind.

"Hey," I whispered, "you know how Argus never talks?"

An evil glint came in her eye and she grinned evilly.

"Hey, Argus, what's up?" she asked rather loudly.

He just nodded.

"Really, is that really your answer?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

He nodded.

"Ah, so _that's_ how it's gonna be." I said.

"Yeah, Percy, I think we should ask him more questions." She told me being loud enough for Argus to hear.

"Yup, hey Argus, have you heard of Selena Gomez? At first, I thought Silena Beauregard was named after her, but nope. She had the name of Selena Gomez and the life of Alice Cullen. She was a good half-blood." I told Argus, "What do _you_ think?"

He nodded.

"What do you think?" Annabeth asked.

He nodded again.

"What do you think?" I repeated.

He shook his head.

"What do you think? What do you think? What do you think? What do you think?" Annabeth and I repeated over and over again.

He made a loud groaning noise in the back of his throat.

Annabeth and I looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Argus made a motion with his hand and I looked outside the van. I groaned. We were outside of Annabeth's long-lost aunt's house. Annabeth hopped out and I helped her with her bags.

"Argus! Argus! Argus! Argus! Argus! Argus! Argus! Argus! Argus!" Annabeth and I repeated over and over again.

All he did was shake his head.

We kept hedging him on and on. I swear, we were yelling his name for like, a half hour.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!" he finally exploded.

We both gasped. So the legend _was_ true! He _did_ have an eye on his tongue! Actually, he had more than one eye on his tongue and two more on the inside of his cheeks and one more on the inside of his bottom lip.

"What do you want?" he asked in a weird voice. It sounded like he was an alien or something. It was kinda freaky.

But then, our fun was interrupted and Annabeth's psycho aunt came out. She had a weedwacker in her hand and it was turned on. In her other hand, was a steel baseball bat. She had black and gray hair and it was in curlers. She looked like she was at least in her forties. She also had wrinkles and tanned skin. Her lips were pale and she had orange freckles.

"What are you doing?" the lady yelled in a husky voice.

"Uh, I'm here aunt Karrissa." Annabeth said.

"Who--- oh! Annabeth, honey! You are here! I've kept your stuff since the last time I saw you! I kept them in perfect condition!" the lady yelled happily and clapped her hands together.

"Oh, okay." She said and then turned to me, "Bye, Percy." She said as she stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed me.

"What are you doing to that boy?" the lady asked, shading her eyes and squinting at me and Annabeth.

"Saying goodbye." She said and then turned to me and hugged me.

**And that's it! How do you think it was? I know. But! You know that pretty little button down there? Yeah, press it and all your dreams will come true. And all of mine! Please, please, please review! Review or I'll annoy you to death with my begging! Just like Percy and Annabeth with Argus! So review and if you press the button, in addition to all of your dreams coming true, it will play your fave music!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	3. Phone Call

**Hi! I'm Arabella and this is my third chapter of my first fanfic!!!! I was so elated when I saw those three reviews. So . . . I'm gonna write their users here= XxVioletSorrowPercabethxX , B. D. Legan , DestinyGiggles and that's it! Thanks so much you guys! This chapter is dedicated to you. Oh! And this story does have a plot. It's gonna come in in the fourth chapter. So it's comin up! So thanks again reviewers and keep reviewing! OH! One more thing! This chapter is gonna be in Annabeth's POV! Okay! On with the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER-Do I have to say it? Grrr! Fine! Grrr. I don't own PJO or the characters. That's it! I'm not sayin it again.**

**On with the stories . . . __________________________________________________**

ANNABETH'S POV

So I walked in with my psycho aunt and on our way to my room, she set her weedwhacker on the ground. But, it was still on. Oh, and I think she has a cat, so, since it's on the ground, the cat might . . . I shook my head. Anywho! She led me to my room in the back of the house. She was really trying to make sure I don't escape anymore. I kinda did that a couple (mental cough) trillion (mental cough) times (mental cough). Back to the present! So, she led me to my room and to the closet of my room.

"Look! I kept them in perfect condition! Hehehe!" she said as she opened the closet door.

I gasped. I knew that the stuff wasn't gonna fit me, but still, I was mad. There, lying on the floor, was ashes left over from my clothes, my teddy bear(that made me angry because I forgot that here and didn't take it to camp), my pictures of my family (that one made me angry because one was my only picture of my mother), and my jewelry (I didn't care about that one).

"Oh, and I found this, what is this?" my aunt asked in a husky voice.

She was holding a picture of Luke that I kept. It had pink lipstick all over it. I turned bright red. She actually kept it.

"Uh . . . nothing." I said quickly.

"It is! You want to kiss this boy!" she said in her weird husky voice.

"No!" I said, "Well . . . not anymore." I admitted.

"Hehehehehe! Annabeth and this dude sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-"

"Aunt Karrissa!" I yelled, cutting her off to shut her up.

"What?" she asked in her weird husky voice.

"I don't like him." I said.

"Oh, so you like that other dude. Okay, Annabeth and other dude sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First-"

"Okay that's enough!" I yelled.

"Hehehehe!" she laughed like a witch.

I was a little creeped out then.

The week came and went wonderfully. Percy and I went to the beach and saw an underwater aquarium of our own(AKA- Percy and I went underwater and he created an air bubble around us and we watched the fish and sharks swim by. We also stopped by his apartment and saw his mother. She was baking blue cookies and we ate some. She was so nice. Anyway, we also went out to eat at a fancy restaurant and went out to eat for lunch a lot at a diner that Percy loved to go to when he was little. It became _our_ place.

Today I was supposed to go to school. Percy drove me there and told me he was going to pick me up. He did and we did that the rest of the week except for Friday. Friday, I told him to just pick me up because I wanted to get to school extra early. Little did I know that I wasn't going to school at all that day.

I woke up on Friday morning. I got up and changed into skinny jeans, a brown tank top and put on my camp necklace and my high tops. I walked out to the kitchen and began to eat breakfast. I then noticed something, it was quiet, too quiet.

Then, Karrissa jumped out of nowhere, holding a steel baseball bat, "Hello Annabeth," she said in her witchy voice, "I need you to come here so I can hit you with this."

I looked at her for a second and then ran straight to my room. I closed the door behind me and she banged on it the rest of the day. I was crying. On my way to my room, I tripped (dang my klutziness) on a plant and Karrissa found me and beat me four times with the baseball bat in the head. I then tripped her and ran straight to my room. I slammed the door and locked it behind me. My head was bleeding, I was hungry and in danger of being killed by my own dang aunt.

I stayed there for hours, holding back the door and then I saw my alarm clock. It said 7:37. I skipped school and Percy was probably waiting there for me. I grabbed the land line phone and called Percy's one-time-use-only phone.

He picked up on the first ring, "Hello? Annabeth? Where are you?"

"I-wait, are you still at the school waiting for me?" I asked him, surprised.

"Uh, yeah." He said.

"Aw, I mean, I'm not at school! Please come to my aunt's house! She's attacking me. I'm in my room with the door locked and she's been trying to get in it all day." I explained.

"I'm on my way." He said and hung up.

I waited two minutes until I heard a door swing open. It was Percy. He walked right up to my aunt and she screamed. That was all I heard. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Annabeth? It's me, open up."

I did as he said and broke down right there. He picked me up in his arms and kissed my forhead. He sat at the edge of my bed, me on his lap, sobbing and him comforting me.

Finally he said, "Annabeth, I love you."

"I love you too Percy." I said.

He smiled and said, "Your aunt actually _was_ a monster. I slashed riptide through her just to check. She was one."

I laughed. Don't ask me why because I have absolutely no idea.

Then, my landline rang.

"Hello?" I asked once I picked it up.

"Annabeth? It's Chiron. We need you and Percy back at camp right away."

**Ooo! Cliffie! I'll update soon, don't worry. This is where the plot plays out. So, review and I'll be happy. Oh, and, tell your friends to read and review this story please! Thanx so much you guys, bye!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	4. Blackjack Gets Stubborn

**Hi! I'm Arabella and this is my forth chapter of my first fanfic!!!! I was so elated when I saw those five new reviews from now on, I am going to write the user names of the people who review. So . . . I'm gonna write their users here= daughterofathena , coolio , Steven , mandy , and last, but not least, Hannah . Thanks so much guys! Love ya'll oh and to readers, I will need ten reviews before I do chapter 5. On with it . . .**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

"So, Annabeth, what have you been doing this past week?" Chiron asked me when we got into the big house.

"I've been hanging with Percy, getting attacked by my fake aunt, you know, the usual." I said.

"Ah, so you don't have any idea on why the elevator to Olympus won't work? Well, you know, since , so you don't have any idea on why the elevator to Olympus won't work? Well, you know, since you are the architect---"

"The what to what doesn't work!" I exploded, cutting him off.

"Yes. The elevator to Olympus shut down." Chiron said.

"Wha-how-who?" I asked, speechless.

"What, how and who, we don't know. We are going to find that out, though." Chiron said positively.

"Well how did this happen?" I asked.

"I already told you, we don't know." Chiron said.

"Well, when exactly did this happen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"We got a security breech in the main systems of Hephestus' Security Systems of Olympus. Or the HSSO. Well, you get it. So, are you going to figure out what the Hades happened to that security system?" he asked.

"We except the quest." Percy and I said at the same time.

"Oh, and take six others with you." Chiron said as he waved us away.

We walked outside and immediately began planning what we were going to do and who we were going to bring. We decided, after ten minutes of arguing, that we would take Grover, Thalia(that is, if she wasn't busy with the hunters), Tyson(he was back from the forges), Nico, Juniper(she begged us), Heather Raimer(new half-blood and daughter of Posiedon/Percy's half sister) and that was it.

The next day, we all gathered outside of the camp boarders while we were waiting for Argus to pull the camp van up. Thalia agreed, as did all the others. Argus picked her up from a bus stop nearby camp. When the van pulled up, I was getting jumpy. As soon as it stopped, I ran right up to the door, wrenched it open and ran into my forever-16-year-old best friends lap and hugged her. She was laughing really hard when I pulled away. Her face was red and she was choking and hiccupping at the same time while laughing.

"Oh, shut up. I haven't seen you in like, a year." I said.

"Uh, first of all, I just saw you like, a month ago and second, I don't have to shut up." She said.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Well, we better be off." I said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed as we all loaded into the van.

When we got the Empire State Building, we all got out and walked into it. We tried to act unsuspicious and like normal kids, which we weren't. Then, we all decided to split up into four groups of two. Me and Percy were assigned to call on Blackjack and head up towards Olympus. Grover and Juniper (wasn't it going to be obvious that they were going to be paired?) were assigned to scout the Empire State Building to find out if the whole elevator system won't work and why. Tyson and Nico were assigned to create distractions for anyone who needs a distraction or they were supposed to hack into the main elevator system's mainframe and find the security system's security cameras. Heather and Thalia were assigned to ask people questions and to monitor the activity in and around the Empire State Building.

"Okay, Percy, summon Blackjack." I ordered as I paced back and forth in the alleyway.

He then did some weird vu doo move and brought his hands up in the air and brought them down together until they were in front of him like he was praying or something.

I laughed, "No, seriously, Seaweed Brain, just whistle for Blackjack."

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Always gotta be the _easy_ way."

"Yup." I smirked, popping the 'p' on yup.

So he whistled and two minutes later, Blackjack showed up. Percy calmed him down. Apparently he was freaking out about a disappearing sugar epidemic rising through the US.

I rolled my eyes, "Just ask him if he can fly us up to Olympus."

"Fine, but first I wanna ask him a question." He said and then turned towards Blackjack, "Hey, what do you think of Annabeth?"

He whinnied a couple times.

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"Uh . . . uh . . . he said . . . uh, that you are pretty." He rushed at the end.

"Nice try, Seaweed Brain, now what did he _really _say. I don't care, he's just a Pegasus." I assured him.

"Fine, he said that you shouldn't be my girlfriend and he said that you were stupid—"

"What!?" I exploded, "He's a flippin' horse! What does he know!?"

He grabbed my hand, "That's what I thought. So don't worry."

We turned around and guess who wasn't there? Blackjack.

"He left!" I said angrily.

"Yeah, I'll just call him again." He said.

He whistled and Blackjack didn't come but Guido did.

"Guido? What are doing?" Percy asked him.

He whinnied.

"Blackjack spent poo?" he asked.

He whinnied again.

"Oh, Blackjack sent you. Why?" Percy asked.

Guido whinnied.

Percy sighed, "Fine, c'mon, Annabeth, we have to ride Guido."

Guido whinnied in protest.

"Oh, no Guido, you are boring, no offense." Percy admitted to him.

Guido whinnied again.

"Fine, let's go, Annabeth." Percy said, boarding Guido.

I got on and wrapped my arms around Percy's waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

And Guido flew up into Olympus.

**So how was that? I told you I'd update, didn't I? Yeah, yeah. I'm not sure how it was. You, know, since I wrote it. I don't really like what I write. So, I need assurance. Please review and I'm not continuing this story without 10 more reviews. So, review! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	5. We Tell The Gods

**Hi! I'm Arabella and this is my fifth chapter of my first fanfic!!!! I was so elated when I saw those new reviews!! Thanks so much guys! Love ya'll oh and to readers, I will need 10 reviews before I do chapter 6. On with it . . .**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

When we got up to Olympus, we ran up towards the throne room. We ran into it and shouted, "Mother! Mother!"

When we got in there, the gods were having a long alarmed talk.

"Mother!" I shouted.

Her face turned sharply towards me. It melted in disgust when she saw my hand in Percy's.

"Yes, Annabeth?" she asked.

"We . . . need . . . help . . . elevator . . . to Olympus . . . shut down!" I got out breathlessly.

"We know." She said.

"We have a crew." Percy said.

"Yeah." I backed him up.

"Oh, really? Who?" they asked.

"Some demigods. We already assigned them positions in the field. Some are hacking, some are making distractions, and some are asking questions." I answered.

"Okay." My mother said slowly, "So, _you_ devised this plan?"

"Yes." I answered and then answered, "With Percy's help."

My mother's face turned angry, but then controlled it.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"_We_ need to help you." She said, referring to her and the other gods.

"Okay . . . so what are you gonna do?" I asked.

"We will put on disguises and look around down there." She said, "And we will use our abilities to fix it."

"Oh, and I had an 'aunt' that was really a monster." I said making air quotes.

"Oh, yeah, that monster is a shape shifter. She kidnapped your real aunt and took her shape. Someone's got to find your aunt." My mother admitted.

"Oh, great. And I thought that we would have nothing to do anymore." I said.

"Oh, nonsense! Every demigod will always have things to do." My mother chided.

"Of course." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, we'll head down to the Empire State Building. We'll be waiting for you." I said to my mother, Athena.

"Okay, we'll meet you there." My mother replied.

"Okay." I said as I pulled Percy out of the throne room by his hand.

We ran through the city of Olympus and all the gardens. We went to the edge and Percy whispered for Guido. He flew up and landed on the tip of Olympus. We got on to him and Percy took us for a ride. I was on the back this time and Percy rode us around the whole city of Manhattan. It was so romantic, and yet, so fun.

Near the end of the ride, it got really bumpy. Percy was wobbling more than me. He almost fell off once, but I grabbed onto him tightly and made sure that he didn't fall. He almost did, though. If I wasn't on this ride, though, he would've definitely fell off. I kissed his cheek and he laughed.

We landed at the alleyway near the Empire State Building and we got off of Guido. Percy talked to him for a bit and then sent him on his way. We walked, hand in hand, towards the Empire State Building. When we got there, Thalia was waiting for me with an urgent expression.

But she just blurted it out, "We found out! We were betrayed!"

"By who?" I asked.

"It was---" but she was cut off by a loud crashing noise.

**I know it was short but I was in a hurry. I might change it so don't kill me. It is late and I have school tomorrow so I wanna sleep. Read and Review! Bye! Love ya!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT! READ!

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this fanfic in a while. I don't have anymore motivation. I don't know what to do anymore! I need ideas. I've hit a dead end. I seriously need new ideas. And listen, everyone's ideas will be put into consideration. So, please just help me out! I'm begging you! Oh, and nothing is worse than getting a writers block on your birthday. Oh, yeah, it's my birthday. I've also been busy writing my story, **_**Lost and Found Secrets**_**. The sequel to, **_**Abuse, Hurt and Comfort**_**. So, please read and review those two and help me out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've seriously hit a dead end. Oh, and thanx to y'all who read this. Normally everyone skips right through these author's notes. Oh, and can you please keep reading these author's notes. They have vital information in them. So, please read and review! Please and Thank you! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	7. A Brawl, Betrayal & Horrible Disguises

**OMG! This is The Life After The Series. Chapter six and I've finally found the perfect idea. . .**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own PJO**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"Well?" I prompted my best friend.

"Heather! She totally attacked me! Luckily, for my young-forever-ness, I had _way_ better reflexes. So, when my back was turned, she _JUMPED_ on it. She like, totally lunged onto my back. But, before she could, I spun around and grabbed her wrist and _threw _her to the ground! It was so fun. But then, she got up and grabbed all the security tapes we had collected and got away. I'd looked around for her but couldn't find her. Then I heard Guido here land and ran out to you. And now I am here." She explained breathlessly through her tale of "awesomeness".

"She WHAT?" Percy exploded.

"Yup, your sister betrayed us all." Thalia sighed, looking somewhere in the distance.

I moved over to her and looked where she was looking. I couldn't figure it out.

"What are doing?" she asked as if I was the weirdest person in the world.

"Where were you looking?" I asked incredulously.

"Nowhere, where were you looking?" She asked.

"I was looking where you were looking." I said.

"I wasn't looking anywhere." She stated.

"Yes, you were---or---oh whatever!" I sighed, giving up.

"You're weird." She said, giving me a weird expression, "But that's why you're my friend." She said, hugging me.

"Of course." I said, hugging her back.

"Okay, now, let's go find her." She said and we ran inside the Empire State Building.

We looked everywhere. And when we just gave up and gathered all of the other demigods that came with us on the quest and we all hurried down to the main lobby. When we got there . . . well let's just say that our parents were not looking too good. My mother was wearing a spy outfit. Ya know, with the shiny, glossy, long trench coat. She was also wearing huge dark black glasses. She had on huge, high-heeled black, shiny-like-her-trench-coat boots. Poseidon was dressed as a scuba diver. And I would _hate_ to be his children right now. Sorry Percy . . . anyways, he was wearing a scuba diving suit and goggles and a snorkel and all that junk. Oh, Percy, no wonder you're so messed up. Okay, okay, that was mean. Anyway, Artemis was dressed as an ice cream truck driver . . . no comment. Apollo was dressed as a . . . DJ? Seriously, what was up with him and music and poetry? Anyways, again, no comment. Zeus was dressed as an electrician. Gosh can these gods get anywhere close enough to their identity? Anyway, Hades was a fireman. Persephone was a lawn specialist. Hera was a farmer (apparently, she works with cows a lot in her job{it says so in her portfolio she was holding up and flaunting around}). Amphitrite was a dolphin trainer. Dionysus was a wine spectator. Chiron even came, he was dressed as a professional archer. Demeter was a farmer, along with Hera. Aphrodite was a make-up and manicure specialist(or a spa specialist). Hermes was a mail man(SHOCKER!). Ares was a weapon tester for the CIA(SHOCKER!). Hephaestus was an engineer(again SHOCKER . . . by the way, these are getting really annoying). And last, but never least, and most surprising she was there, Hestia was a homeless girl asking for change in her little cup she was holding near the front desk.

Anyways, I gaped at them. Then my mother came over to us, "So, how do you like our disguises? We'll totally blend in." she said confidently. WOW she was the goddess of wisdom and _still_ not getting this? Wow.

"No mother," I said as I heard a snicker escape Nico's lips, "I said to blend in, not stand out. These aren't ordinary, everyday disguises. Duh." I said, except "duh" isn't really the right thing to say to Athena, the goddess of wisdom.

"What? We will totally blend in." she argued.

"Really mother? Is that why everyone is staring at all of you like you're a group of people from the NIMH**(And that stands for the National Institute of Mental Health)**? That is not good. You should blend in. The only god or goddess _really_ blending in is Hestia. She's barely getting attention, and yet, from her cute eight year old face, she's getting a lot of offerings." I stated disbelievingly.

"Fine, I will go and blame Poseidon." She said and skipped away.

"No, mother!" but it was too late. She was already over there, yelling at Poseidon.

"What? Since when does my disguise look "dorky"?" he asked incredulously.

"Since forever!" she yelled.

Now they were drawing crowds.

"You wanna take this outside?" Poseidon asked.

"OF COURSE, THEN I COULD BEAT YOU UP LIKE THE LITTLE SISSY GIRL YOU ARE! Actually, I can't call you that because that would be a DISGRACE FOR SISSY _GIRLS!"_ she screeched.

"Well, let's just see then!" he yelled, pulling up waves from the pool somewhere in here and throwing them at her so she would be washed out the doors. It worked, except he went out with her and it turned into a full-out brawl. I felt horrible just for starting it. I mean, who even knows what the mortals were seeing? The two people, a scuba diver and a spy, spraying each other with hoses and jabbing each other with forks? No, that is not what we were seeing at all. Well, the mortals _could've_ been seeing that, but we, sure as heck weren't.

I ran out into the street. I heard a bunch of 'Annabeth, no!'s' from all the people I cared about from my demigod friends and boyfriend to the other gods. They knew exactly what kind of trouble I was putting myself in just to stop that fight so I could get in the middle of it, just to stop it. That made exactly no sense but my mind is swimming right now. I ran right smack dab in the middle of it and went numb that second. Now I know what it's like getting hit with all the power of the sea god himself, Poseidon. What was I thinking? Hades, _Zeus_ himself could barely survive these!

"Annabeth, no!" Percy shouted and ran toward me. When Poseidon hit me, I swear on the river Styx (hey! Thunder!) that I flew through the air at least five hundred feet. And skidded to a stop on the pavement, weak, scratched up, numb, soaking wet, and, above all and worst of all, dying. And I looked up and found Percy standing over me, yelling words that I sure as Hades didn't hear. Then, black blotches started to fill my vision until it was all the way filled with black, and I was unconscious.

**How was that? I know, you'll figure out soon enough. REVIEW 14 more times and I'll update! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Arabella**


	8. Near Death Experiences and Creepy Dreams

**OMG! This is The Life After The Series. Chapter seven and I've finally found the perfect idea. . .**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own PJO**

**PERCY'S POV**

I was on the ground with the dying love of my life in my arms. The gods ran towards us, along with all our demigod friends. They were shouting words that I couldn't hear. Tears filled my eyes and spilled all over. Some landed on Annabeth's face and I wiped them away.

Thalia and Grover suddenly appeared at my side. I looked at Thalia and I realized I've never seen her cry before, but now, now that her friend is dying, there might just be a reason to shed a tear. Grover was whimpering and near tears.

Everyone else reached us by then. Even Athena and Poseidon stopped their fight and ran straight over. Poseidon looked guilty and Athena looked fear stricken and horror stricken. She was shaking just watching her daughter.

I looked down at Annabeth. I saw her chest rise and fall gently. Then, Nico gasped.

"NO!" He screamed.

"What is it Nico?" Thalia sniffled.

"Her life aura, i-it's fading." He said shakily.

My heart dropped and I hugged her closely.

Then, I heard a gasp. I looked down and saw Annabeth choking and struggling to get up. I tilted her head up.

"Annabeth!" everyone cried.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked weakly and put a hand to her forehead, "My head hurts." She groaned.

"Shh, you're fine now Annabeth." I assured her, although, it felt like I was only trying to assure myself.

"Percy?" she asked weakly.

"Yes?" I asked anxiously.

"Can you please help me up?" she asked.

"No, let her rest, she might . . . she might . . . she might . . ." Nico started, near tears.

"Sorry, Annabeth, I can't. I shouldn't." I told her quietly.

A tear escaped her eyes and I wiped it away gently with my thumb. She sighed and grimaced in pain.

"Gods, I thought you were dead. Annabeth, you scared me." I whispered to her.

"Well," she whispered weakly, "I'm not."

"I love you." I whispered, not caring for the audience behind me.

"Love ya too, Seaweed Brain." She whispered and shut her eyes, "I wanna sleep now," she sighed.

"Okay, you can now, Wise Girl." I said and kissed her forehead.

She sighed contentedly and fell right asleep. I think.

I sighed and looked at Nico anxiously.

"She's fine. She's just asleep." He said.

I sighed and looked around at everyone.

Athena's gaze wasn't angry or furious. She had a tiny smile on her face. I looked at my father. He had a wide smile on his face. Then my gaze shifted once again. This time, it shifted to Nico and Thalia. Nico was stealing glances at Thalia out of the corner of his eye. He told me once that he wanted her to quit the Hunters. He said it was just a thought but I knew why he thought like that. He'd always had a crush on Thalia. Then I looked at Thalia. She was looking, out of the corner of her eye of course, at Nico and squirming uncomfortably. I rolled my eyes and moved onto the gods and Grover. Grover was beaming and the gods were smiling. And Aphrodite . . . uh, I don't really have a word for how happy that goddess was.

I sighed again.

"Percy, maybe you should carry her into the car and we'll take further investigation from here. Meanwhile, you can drive her back to camp and keep an eye on her." Athena suggested softly. Her tone surprised me. I guess I'll never get goddesses. Ah, well.

"'Kay." I sighed and picked her up in my arms as I stood up. Then, I carried her into the car. I then got into the car and sighed. I hit my head repeatedly against the wheel. I looked over at Annabeth, who was lying in the passenger seat. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled ever so slightly in her sleep and sighed. And I started the car and drove away.

When I got to camp, I opened my door, walked around to the passenger door and opened it. I then lifted Annabeth in my arms and carried her to the big house. I set her in one of the beds in the sick room. I pulled up a comfy looking chair up to Annabeth's bedside. I sighed and leaned back against the chair and drifted off into sleep . . .

"_Percy?" someone asked me from the darkness. I couldn't comprehend the word. The voice was so sweet, so angelic, so . . . perfect._

_I was going to say, 'Who are you and what are you doing?' but it came out as, "Whola chaka looing?"_

"_Percy, don't you remember me? It's Annabeth. Can you see me?" she asked sweetly and softly._

"_Ayabef?" I asked her with my messed up tongue._

"_Percy." She sighed, obviously upset. I didn't like to hear that beautiful angelic voice so upset. It just wasn't right._

"_Percy," she continued, "Do you remember what happened?" I shook my head so she continued, "You were up on the Empire State Building and Heather and you were on the top, mortal floor of the Empire State Building and she and you were battling with water. I tried to cut in but she hit me. You got so angry you . . . you . . ." she was near tears and her voice was quivering. I hated to hear that angelic voice so upset. She continued anyway, "you charged her. She knew you would and she'd opened the window she was standing in front of ahead of time. She moved out of the way at the last second and you flew out the window." She was crying here, but she continued once again, "I screamed your name and looked down out the window and saw you dangling before your death on a flagpole that was sticking out from the building. You'd grabbed it before you fell to your death. I shrieked your name over and over. Then I called Blackjack and Guido and they helped you down. But, before they landed, Heather's monster hellhound leapt at Guido, you and Blackjack and they dropped you. You fell on your head from about seven feet in the air and your head still isn't working right. I sure hope you get better Seaweed Brain. I love you. I tried to save you but it didn't work. I'm sorry." Said the angelic voice._

"_Are you an angel?" I asked, surprisingly clearly._

_She burst into tears, "You don't even know who I am."_

_And my eyes opened to reveal the light. I saw the grief stricken face of an angel. She had beautiful curly gold hair. Just like an angel. She had perfect features. Just like an angel. She had a perfect voice. Just like __an angel. Then, I remembered._

I shot up from the chair.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked weakly.

I looked down at the now awake Annabeth and smiled, hiding the urgency of the dream I had.

"What's wrong?" she asked, tracing my eyebrows that were scrunched together.

"Nothing, and does your head hurt?" I asked.

Her hand flew up to her forehead and she groaned, "I _almost_ forgot, too." She complained but smiled anyway.

"Does it hurt from the water?" I asked.

"No," she replied, "It hurts from when my monster aunt attacked me with a bat."

"Oh, it _still_ hurts?" I asked.

"Well, yeah! Duh, Seaweed Brain. I mean, seriously, that was only a week ago. Anyways, I want to sleep now." She said.

I groaned and grabbed her hand, "You slept for like," I looked at the time. It said, **12:30**** PM, **"Oh my gods, I was asleep that long?" I asked. I recalled getting to the big house around eleven in the morning.

"Oh, so, you wanna sleep?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but when did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Oh, like ten in the morning, but, you have an excuse. You almost died." I said.

"I'm glad I didn't." she said.

"Me too, Annabeth, believe me, you have _no_ idea."

**How was it? Well, you got a glimpse of what happens later. Anyways, review and please, please read my other stories. Thanks! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	9. Frightening Falls

**OMG! This is The Life After The Series. Chapter 8 and thanks for everyone who stayed with me. I just didn't have time to write this story. OOO! BUT PLZ READ MY OTHER STORIES especially:**

**Strictly Blue, Lost and Found Secrets, and Abuse Hurt and Comfort. And REVIEW THOSE STORIES TOO! AND REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own PJO**

**PERCY'S POV**

Heather . . . why did_ she _have to be the traitor? Annabeth was doing alright. It's been a week since the incident and, well, she's doing pretty good. She's acting normal. Well, as normal as a demigod can be. She can do normal stuff. Well, as normal stuff as-okay! Well, you get it!

We were going back to the Empire State Building today. Heather's sending out threats and hiding somewhere in the Empire State Building. All the gods and half-bloods except me and Annabeth were over at the Empire State Building just searching all day and all night to find her.

I helped Annabeth into the car with all of our weapons stashed into the trunk. I drove as fast as I could to get to the Empire State Building and I ran over to Annabeth's door when I parked. I opened it and helped her out. She had a sprained ankle.

When Thalia and Grover saw us, they ran straight over.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth! Are you alright?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, just a sprained ankle." she said, gesturing to her wrapped left ankle.

"Well, are you okay?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at the same time as Annabeth and dragged her along to inside the Empire State Building. We helped search for hours on end until we heard an ear piercing scream from the top mortal floor of the Empire State Building. We raced up the ten billion steps to find Thalia dangling from an open window out the floor. She was screaming. And the person responsible for her little quote on quote, "accident" was Heather. Who was standing right next to the window, ready to stomp on her fingers to make her fall.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shrieked.

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia's fingers slipped ever so slightly. She screamed louder.

Percy whistled and Guido came just in time. Thalia slipped, but right onto Guido's back.

"Now you've done it!" Percy shouted and charged Heather.

It all happened very fast then.

She side stepped and my heart stopped. I froze and the images that flew across my vision freaked me to death. HE-FLEW-OUT-THE-WINDOW.

I let out an ear piercing scream but my heart restarted as I saw that Percy grabbed hold of the window where Thalia did just in time. But it wasn't over yet. Heather STOMPED on his fingers. I screamed and ran up to her, shoving her out the window as she fell to her death. I watched in pure hatred as she hit the ground-dead. Then I screamed Percy's name over and over and looked down at the flagpole where he was dangling from his death, not two stories below where I am.

Then, something white and black, no, _two_ things, white and black flew in my vision. It was Blackjack and Guido. They dove just in time to catch Percy as he slipped. He landed right on Blackjack and Guido. I sighed in relief and watched as they descended. But it was too late. Seven feet from the ground, a hellhound that I'm pretty sure belonged to Heather, lept at them and my heart froze. Tears pricked my eyes. Percy fell off the two Pegasi and landed right on his head. All the gods and Pegasi and half-bloods gathered around them.

I burst into tears. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned just as they wrapped their arms around me. Thalia. She was like my sister. I cried into her shoulder and she rubbed my back as we walked down the staircase to where everyone was gathered.

**How was that? REVIEW! Oh and whoever guesses what song this is and who sings it, gets a free bunny:**

I see your blue eyes  
Everytime I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm alone with me

**And this is what your free bunny looks like:**

**(\)_(/)**

**( ='.'= )**

**('')_('')**

**Love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella**


	10. A Stressful Disorder

**OMG! This is The Life After The Series. Chapter 8 and thanks for everyone who stayed with me. I just didn't have time to write this story. OOO! BUT PLZ READ MY OTHER STORIES especially:**

**Strictly Blue, Lost and Found Secrets, and Abuse Hurt and Comfort. And REVIEW THOSE STORIES TOO! AND REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was in the big house with Thalia. We were in the sick room by Percy's bedside, just waiting for his recovery. Then he mumbled something.

"He's waking up." I anticipated.

"You know what?" Thalia asked, "I'll just step outside . . ."

"Okay." I said slowly and pulled up a chair. I plopped down in it and grabbed Percy's hand.

_"_Percy?" I asked.

He mumbled something like, "Whola chaka looing?"

"Percy, don't you remember me? It's Annabeth. Can you see me?" I asked sweetly and softly.

"Ayabef?" he asked me with a messed up tongue. He could hear me so I decided to start

"Percy." I sighed, obviously upset.

"Percy," I continued, "Do you remember what happened?" he shook his head so I continued, "You were up on the Empire State Building and Heather and you were on the top, mortal floor of the Empire State Building and she and you were battling with water. I tried to cut in but she hit me. You got so angry you . . . you . . ." I was near tears and my voice was quivering. I continued anyway, "you charged her. She knew you would and she'd opened the window she was standing in front of ahead of time. She moved out of the way at the last second and you flew out the window." I was crying here, but I continued once again, "I screamed your name and looked down out the window and saw you dangling before your death on a flagpole that was sticking out from the building. You'd grabbed it before you fell to your death. I shrieked your name over and over. Then I called Blackjack and Guido and they helped you down. But, before they landed, Heather's monster hellhound leapt at Guido, you and Blackjack and they dropped you. You fell on your head from about seven feet in the air and your head still isn't working right. I sure hope you get better Seaweed Brain. I love you. I tried to save you but it didn't work. I'm sorry." I finished, sniffling..

"Are you an angel?" he asked, surprisingly clearly.

I was startled. But then I realized he didn't know who I was. I was so upset, I cried again.

I just burst into tears, "You don't even know who I am."

"Wait. Annabeth?" a familiar voice asked. It was Percy's!

"Percy?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, wh-what happened?" he asked.

"I just explained it!" I exclaimed, shooting up from my chair.

"Since when?" he asked, sitting up.

I groaned, banged my head against the wall and muttered, "Seaweed Brain, you are hopeless."

He grabbed my hand and smirked, "Well, then, it's lucky i have you to set me straight."

I looked into his beautiful sea green eyes, "Oh, Percy." I sighed, sitting down on his bed.

"Wise Girl . . . am I going to be fine? Did I get hurt _that_ bad?" he asked.

I smiled and pecked him on the lips, "Yup. But you're fine now."

"You sure?" he asked nervously.

"Positive. Now . . . I need to go get an Apollo healer to check on you so . . ." I said, getting up to leave.

Before I could even leave his bedside, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back, "Oh no you don't. You're not leaving me."

I rolled my eyes, "I kinda have to-"

But I was cut off by the sound of the screen door slamming shut. I spun around and saw Shelby, an Apollo healer, walking in.

"Sorry I was late. Thalia told me to come." she said in her calm, collective, yet sweet voice.

"O-okay." I said slowly, backing up.

Percy pulled me closer.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Annabeth. You're fine where you are." she promised and checked Percy's heart rate. She moved a bit and placed the back of her hand on Percy's forehead. She smiled and wrote notes on her clipboard. I just realized how _young_ Shelby was. She's only like fifteen and Percy's sixteen. What if _you_ had a doctor that was yonger than you? Usually doctors or nurses were at least in their thirties or older. Maybe in their late twenties if they're smart enough to get their degree. Next she checked the top of his head because he fell on it. She scrunched her eyebrows and wrote some notes.

"Annabeth, may I see you for a second, please?" Shelby asked, pulling me aside.

"Uh, sure." I replied slowly.

"Okay, yeah, um, I don't really know how to tell you this but . . . Percy has PTSD. Which is posttraumatic stress disorder."

"H-how can you tell?" I asked.

"An Apollo healer knows. Do you know what that can do? If Percy can't cope from this little accident, he might commit suicide! His memory will return in a couple hours and then he will start to get anxiety attacks. It will be _your_ responsibility to help him out. It will be _your _responsibility to help him cope and remind him that he will be fine and you will also have to get him through it all the way. I hope you can handle that." she said and turned on her heel and walked out.

My heart dropped. What if he _does_ commit suicide. My heart nearly shattered. I then vowed that I will _never_ leave Percy's side, no matter what.

"How am I?" Percy asked, coming up from behind me.

I wiped away the one tear that fell, faked a smile and spun around to face him.

"Y-your gonna be fine." I promised.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously, caressing my face with his hands.

"I'm positive, and why are you our of your bed? You should still be lying in it." I pointed out strictly.

He groaned and sat down on his bed, "Better?"

"Yup."

**How was that? REVIEW! Oh and whoever guesses what song this is and who sings it, gets a free bunny:**

Whoa-oh, oh, oh!  
Darling, you're with him!  
Whoa-oh, oh, oh!  
Damn it's such a shame.  
Whoa-oh, oh, oh!  
It's drivin' me insane  
And ever since you went away,

**And this is what your free bunny looks like:**

**(\)_(/)**

**( ='.'= )**

**('')_('')**

**Love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella**


	11. Planning A Proposal

**OMG! This is The Life After The Series. Thanks for everyone who stayed with me. I just didn't have time to write this story. OOO! BUT PLZ READ MY OTHER STORIES especially:**

**Strictly Blue, Lost and Found Secrets, and Abuse Hurt and Comfort. And REVIEW THOSE STORIES TOO! AND REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV**

I sighed and plopped down on my bed in my cabin. Percy and I just finished by the beach today. He had an anxiety attack. He freaked out and almost impaled himself with Riptide. It was the scariest thing ever.

"Annabeth?" my little sister Elizabeth asked.

"Huh?" I asked, my head shooting up.

"Well, first off, can I call you Annie? And second, what's wrong? Is Percy okay?"

"Yes and, well, I don't really know." I sighed and shoved my pillow in my face, trying to calm myself.

"Well . . . Chiron wants to see you. He said something about the gods and something about a visitation . . .?"

I shot up. A visitation? Hopefully, because she's like four, she messed up the words.

"Go," she said and shoved me out the door. I sprinted off to Chiron thinking, the gods never visit! What the heck? A visitation? With all my thinking, I wasn't paying attention so I ran into someone. I looked up to find . . . Chiron?

"Chiron," I said.

"Oh, I was just looking for you, Annabeth." he smiled and helped me up.

"What's wrong? Is Percy okay?" I asked.

"Well," he sighed, "One of the Apollo healers said that Percy might not last long. He just . . . after his little 'incident' today, he might just-"

"No, don't even finish that sentence, Chiron. I will not plan Percy's . . ." I gulped, "I mean he won't die. I won't allow it. He just won't. I am fully determined and committed to helping him get better." And I sprinted away.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" he called, his voice getting further away.

I felt fresh, new tears forming and I hid my face behind my hair. I ran and ran until I was at the beach, the beach where Percy and I saw the fireworks that one time **(a/n: It's in the Demigod Files)**, to be exact. I sat down on one of the benches and broke into loud, gut-wrenching sobs.

"Annabeth?" someone called.

It was Percy.

"Oh, Hades!" I whispered furiously, rolling off the bench, trying to hide in the grass.

"Annabeth? I saw you!" he said, coming around, and sitting on the bench. He looked down at me. He reached out and pulled me into his lap.

"What are you doing out here, Seaweed Brain?" I sighed, tiredly.

"Looking for you. What's wrong?" he asked, tracing the marks on my face where the tears stained.

_Crap!_ I thought. I'd forgotten about my crying.

"Nothing, Percy it's just . . . please get better. Chir-the gods-everyone thinks you won't survive this. Please, just _please_ sur-"

But I was cut off with a fierce kiss. When it ended, Percy said, "I promise, to you and everyone, that I will survive. I'll prove Chiron, the gods and everyone else wrong. And, most importantly, I'll stay with you for as long as you want."

"Forever?" I asked, smiling, near tears.

"Then it's settled. Forever." and we closed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

**The next day**

The gods are coming today (Artemis and the Hunters already arrived). I'm going to propose to Annabeth today. It's going to be perfect. Just as long as no one screws up their parts and I don't kill myself and, or hurt myself and, or everyone around me. So, lots of and/or's but I'm pretty sure today is going to go great. Well, as great as a demigod's day can go.

"Hey Percy!" someone called. It was Grover.

"Hey Grover! Where's Juniper?" I asked excitedly. I was just so giddy for the proposal tonight at the firework beach. The proposal was going to be through firew-I mean, it's going to be a surprise.

"She's at her tree with Ivy, Bloom and Dentro **(A/N Dentro is greek for tree)**." Grover explained.

"Oh, okay. Hey, where's Nico?" I asked.

"He's at his cabin. Hey, about tonight with Annabeth . . ."

"Yeah, I got it covered." I said.

"Well, I might just do the same with Juniper. Just not as spectacular-ly as yours. Just old-fashioned." he said, winked and trotted down the hill towards Juniper's tree.

I sighed and ran off towards Nico's cabin. I was going to knock but I wanted to surprise him. I opened the door quietly and saw . . . my mouth dropped wide open.

"What the Hades?" I yelled.

Nico shot up. What I saw before was Thalia, _on top of_ Nico, _kissing_ him! Thalia got up and nervously coughed, fixed her clothes and hair as if nothing ever happened.

"H-hi Percy." Thalia stuttered.

"Y-y-yeah, P-Perce. What's up?" Nico asked.

I let out a low gasp and ran out of the room.

"No Percy! Don't tell Artemis!" Thalia yelled just before I got out of earshot.

I ran into Annabeth on my run.

She laughed, straightening me out, "Hey Seaweed Brain,"

"Thali-Nic-KISSING!" I gasped.

"Huh?" she asked, dumbstruck.

"I wanted to surprise Nico by walking in his cabin because I wanted to get him back for all the times he shadow traveled up on me and scared me, right? So I walked inside his cabin and saw Thalia on top of Nico _KISSING."_

She gasped, "No way! Thalia's a-"

"Hunter, I know! She told me not to tell Artemis!" I explained.

"Unbelievable. I mean, who would've thought? Thalia and Nico?**(a/n: actually, everyone would've thought of Thalia and Nico. Just ask all the Thalico fans XD)**" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I know. So . . . Wise Girl . . ." I addressed in my normal, eaweed-ish filled brain way, "you goint to the fireworks?"

"Um . . . I don't know, Percy. I've got a lot to do and-"

But I cut her off with a kiss and she melted in my arms.

"Okay!" she replied cheerfully.

"That's better. I'll walk you to the beach at eight, alright?" I asked and winked.

She smiled, "Yeah, can't wait."

**How was that? I UPDATED! Yay! Celebration! Okay so since I updated, please, please, PLEASE RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW! REVIEW! Love ya! BYE!**

**~Arabella**


	12. Filler: Will You Marry Me?

**I'm UPDATING! Yay! Though, it's more of a short little filler. Hope ya like!**

**

* * *

**

**Annabeth's POV**

**

* * *

**

Percy and I were sitting on our picnic blanket. Our picnic basket was sitting open. The food in it was delish. Then, the fireworks began. We watched and watched. Around the spectacular finale, Percy pulled me to my feet. I stared at him like he was crazy. He just grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips to his.

After our extreme makeout session, he knelt down on the ground. I gasped.

He smiled, "Annabeth Chase, I love you. Everything about you. I didn't really think I'd like you the second time I saw you. The first time, I swear, I fell in love." I smiled as he said this, "But, then we became friends and all that. And then you kissed me on Mt. St. Helens. I fell in love all over again. After that, when you kissed me after I didn't become a god on Olympus ... well, I was pretty much already in love with you before that ... but I did fall in love again." Around this time, the firework finale begun and the air got louder. So he spoke up. "I love you Annabeth, and ... I just-will you marry me?"

I pulled him to his feet, smiled hugely, tears spilling over and kissed his cheek. I whispered in his ear, "Yes," and he kissed me.

* * *

**So again, it's more of a filler. But PLEASE review! Love ya! BYE! REVIEW!**

**~Nikki**


	13. Epilogue: The End

**Ten Years Later …**

I smiled as Percy held the door open for me. I, shifting my baby onto my other arm, walked in.

This was the Big House at Camp Halfblood. This was … our home.

After Chiron and Dionysus left, they allowed us to take over camp. It was absolutely wonderful here. _And_, the Big Three kids' cabins have grown exponentially.

Currently, I am a Real Estate Agent with two—whoops, now three (I better get used to that)—beautiful kids.

My oldest—an eight year old named Evelyn (Evie for short)—was the most adorable combination of Percy and I. She had blonde hair, long and wavy, and sea green eyes. She was very athletic for her age and very smart. Water doesn't mix too horribly with her, either. I'm so unbelievably proud.

My second oldest—a five year old girl named Kasia—was, as Percy described her, more like me than him. But that's okay because my newborn son—the youngest—now looks like Percy. He had black hair and Percy's eyes. We named him Shane.

Just then, the light pounding of Kasia's feet sounded against the wooden floorboards.

"Momma!" She squealed and threw her arms around my leg.

Percy wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. He lifted Kasia up with one of his arms and hugged her close.

"Well … forgetting someone?" An expectant voice came from down the hall. I peered back, seeing a tall blonde step through her door and into the hallway.

I smiled. "I would never, Evie."

She walked closer, down the hall, approaching me almost … intimidated. Let's just say … she didn't act like a _normal_ eight year old. She was well past mature. _That's_ why Seaweed Brain seems to think she's got my personality. He said there's no way that'd _ever_ be his personality in her. I agreed.

She was tall. Certainly tall. She stood at about four feet, six inches. Extremely tall for her age. She looked more of a ten or eleven year old than an eight year old. She acted the way she looked, too.

"Don't call me that." She muttered. "I like Eva better."

I shrugged. "All right … Eva." I smiled.

She bit her lip. Then she ran straight into my free arm. I lifted her up with the help of Percy and we had a family hug.

For the rest of the day, we sat explaining Shane to the girls. Later that night, after Shane and the girls were asleep, I was lying in bed with Percy, his arms around me. We reminisced that night …

We talked about our proposal, the drama before it … when we first met … his disorder that wore off over the ages … we even told each other the secrets we'd been keeping from each other at the time. We also discussed our marriage. Like … the day we got married. Also, our honeymoon, moving into camp and having our three kids. It was very fun. I always loved to reminisce.

"So … I guess I followed through on most of my deal." He smiled.

I looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean? What deal?"

He laughed. "Remember? I said I'd be with you as long as you wanted. You said forever. I've defeated the hardest part of that request. My disorder's gone."

I smiled softly. "Reinstate it?"

He laughed quietly. "Gladly."  
I smiled and whispered. "Be with me forever, Percy."

"It's settled. Forever." And we sealed it, once again, with a kiss.

* * *

**I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I haven't updated in MONTHS! Five or six, to be exact. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! But this is the last chapter. And I'm sorry for the quality of this whole thing. I know the WHOLE fic kinda sucks in grammar and stuff. I wrote it forever ago so it doesn't surprise me. And I'd like to thank everyone who remained faithful to this story. Thanks!**

**LOVE YA! BYE!**

**~Nikki**


	14. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
